I Need You To Love Me
by TipperKuu
Summary: SasuNaru Song-Fic/One-Shot - Sasuke begins to think about how many mistakes he's made. Naruto is stuck in a depressed state. Will the two be able to ever meet and say what they need to? Fluff/Shouned-Ai


**A/N: **Oh my Gosh. I can't believe I actually wrote this! Normally my stuff is better. Why I uploaded it? God only knows. Well, I hope it's not too horrible. The song is "I Need You To Love Me" by Barlow Girl.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, not own Naruto and I am not, repeat, not making money off of this. If I was I would not, repeat, not be living off of instant ramen and juice boxes.

**Warnings: **MAJOR FLUFF! I still can't believe I wrote something so fluffy.

--

I Need You To Love Me

SasuNaru One-Shot/Song-Fic

--

_Why...? Why are you still here with me?  
__Didn't you see what I've done?  
__In my shame I want to run...and hide myself.  
__But it's here I see the truth...  
__I don't deserve you._

Uchiha Sasuke sat alone under a sakura tree. His mind clouded with thoughts, memories, and regrets. Why wasn't he happy? He'd gotten rid of Orochimaru, making himself a hero. He'd killed his brother; at long last he'd avenged his clan. So why was he still so empty? Sasuke had never felt more alone in his entire life. With Orochimaru alive he'd had someone to show him his purpose. With Itachi alive he'd had a reason to keep going. Now he was all alone and had nothing. Sasuke had no one.

His mind drifted back to the last time he'd felt truly happy. It was when he was with his team in Konoha; more specifically, when he was with Naruto. The blonde punk had always made him happy, no matter how much Sasuke had hidden it back then. Why? Why had he been such a fool to think that killing his brother would make him feel happy again when he'd been so happy just being with Naruto...

Why do things always become clear once you make a mistake? Sasuke couldn't think of a time when he'd been happier then those long afternoons he'd spent training with Naruto. But still, he'd mistreated the blonde jinjuuriki so many times. He'd been so cruel to him. How could he have done such terrible things to his closest and most precious person? Sasuke's eyes were at half-mast, almost in a depressing dream-like state. Even after all of the times Sasuke had hurt Naruto, Naruto had still wanted to save him. He'd still wanted Sasuke to come home, to be with them again. Naruto had chased Sasuke to the ends of the earth, begging him to come home. Sasuke could only imagine the many tear-filled nights that Naruto had spent alone. It was so clear to the Uchiha now; he just couldn't see it before through all the hate.

Sasuke had always had the blonde. And now, only just realizing it he was too late. He didn't deserve the love Naruto had shown him. Sasuke didn't deserve anything the blonde had given him.

Why, oh why, couldn't he see it before!

Sasuke was in love with Naruto...

_But I need you to love me, and I,  
__I won't keep my heart from you this time.  
__And I'll stop this pretending that I can,  
__Somehow deserve what I already have...  
__I need you to love me_

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't smile that day. All he could think of was the raven-haired boy he'd once called friend. The same one who'd once and sadly still, held his heart. Everyone had told Naruto to move on, that Sasuke couldn't be saved if he didn't want to be. But still, Naruto's heart ached every time he woke up and realized that it was a dream once again. Was it possible that his heart was really breaking?

No, a heart can't physically break from an unrequited love. But still, everyday Naruto grew sadder. Weather his heart was really breaking or not didn't matter, even after Naruto had given up chasing Sasuke. The raven-haired boy was still killing him.

Naruto held the only picture he had left of Sasuke in his hands, wiping the dust away with his thumb. It revealed a much younger Team 7, all smiling. Unaware of what awaited them in the coming years. Naruto's eyes traced Sasuke's expression. Even Sasuke had been smiling, just a little, but it was still a smile. Naruto's friends had begun to grow worried over the blonde's health. He wasn't eating ramen, or speaking loudly, he barely reacted to anything Sai said, even when Tsunade had told him he'd never be Hokage or amount to anything for that matter. Naruto had just shrugged and said that she may be right.

After all, he couldn't even save his best friend from the shadows. If Naruto couldn't save Sasuke, his most precious person of all from the shadows, what business did he have protecting Konoha?

All those years he'd chased Sasuke, sobbing into his pillow at night, threatening that if Sasuke wouldn't come home on his own Naruto would have to break every bone in his body and drag him home. None of it had worked. And yet still, Naruto couldn't stop thinking of it; of him... But Naruto was too late now. He couldn't save Sasuke. But he still couldn't forget how much he'd loved Sasuke back then.

How much he _still_ loved him.

_I, I have wasted so much time  
__Pushing you away from me...  
__I just never saw how you could cherish me.  
_'_Cause you're a God who has all things  
__And still you want me..._

Sasuke walked down the beaten path towards the one thing he could do to be happy, and also the one thing that he feared; towards Konohagakure. All Sasuke could hope for was that they didn't murder him on site. He was still a betrayer, a backstabber, and a missing ninja. Not to mention the personal vendetta the Hokage probably had against him. With any luck, if Sasuke had any at all, he'd be able to see the blonde before he was killed. Maybe talk to him. All he needed was two words, just two small words that he'd wanted to say for so long.

Maybe they wouldn't kill him though. Maybe they'd allow him to live again in Konoha. But what kind of existence would that be? Naruto must hate Sasuke by this time. Sasuke could not imagine living without the blonde, nor could he allow the blonde to show him to be happy again. After all he'd done Sasuke didn't deserve happiness. Sasuke soon hoped that they would rule death.

That is what he desired now; to tell Naruto those words and to then die at the blonde's mercy. No matter how forgiving Naruto was there wasn't any hoping that he'd forgive Sasuke. Not that Sasuke wanted forgiveness; of course a part of Sasuke wanted Naruto to forgive him; to return his feelings and to show him happiness once more.

But Sasuke didn't want that. After so many chances, so many times where he could have said something forgiveness was the last thing he deserved. Let alone Naruto!

Still, Sasuke found peace in the thought that Naruto may still love him too. That maybe, the blonde missed Sasuke as much as he missed him.

And maybe, just maybe, Naruto could forgive him.

_But I need you to love me, and I,  
__I won't keep my heart from you this time.  
__And I'll stop this pretending that I can,  
__Somehow deserve what I already have...  
__I need you to love me_

Naruto strolled down the street with Haruno Sakura close by his side. Sakura talked non-stop in a feeble attempt to cheer the blonde up. Naruto could hear nothing though the wall he'd built between him and the rest of the world. He didn't mean to be rude to her, but he'd heard everything she'd said before. She'd always tell him to give up on Sasuke, that leopards don't change their spots. And that even if Sasuke was gone there were plenty of people right here that cared about Naruto.

He knew she was right. Leopards don't change their spots, but sometimes people can change. After all Naruto had been through he questioned Sakura's sanity when she told him to just give up on him. He knew people were constantly changing. He'd witnessed and even provoked change in people.

Naruto had helped Gaara change, and now look at him. He was Kazekage and smiling almost as much as Naruto used to. He'd changed Tsunade from a cynical, depressed woman into a respected and very happy Hokage (even if she did still drink a lot). Why should Naruto give up when he knew so well that people _could_ in fact change? And that it was never, ever too late for someone. A life is a life, and life is precious. Naruto couldn't see how Sasuke could throw everything away and not even think about it. Naruto knew he'd return someday...

He just had to.

_Your love makes me forget what I have been.  
Your love makes me see who I really am.  
Your love makes me forget what I have been.  
__Oh, whoa, oh, oh..._

_Because I need you to love me..._

Konoha's large, intimidating gates came into view as Sasuke approached the village for the first time in nearly five years. Sasuke could scarcely believe that he had really come back. He was home. But he couldn't find the strength to make himself move forward. What would a-wait him beyond the gates?

A quick death or forgiveness and a happy ending...?

Sasuke couldn't be sure. He could barely even remember exactly what Naruto looked like. Would Naruto forgive him after all this time? Questions pounded around inside the Uchiha's head. He started to turn around, he couldn't do it. He couldn't face them all again...not now.

Then he remembered those words that he wanted to badly to tell Naruto. He sighed, for the first time feeling unsure of him self, and stepped forward into Konoha.

_Welcome home Sasuke..._

_And I need you to love me,  
__Yeah... I need you to love me.  
__And I'll stop this pretending,  
__That I can somehow deserve what I already have.  
__Somehow deserve what I already have.  
__I need you to love me..._

_I need you to..._

Naruto sighed, walking absent-mindedly through the town. He was trying his best to sculpt what Sasuke would look like now. Just so he could have something to think about besides the pain growing in his chest. He turned the corner and casually glanced up.

A perfect vision of Sasuke appeared coming through the gates. Naruto's eyes widened and he haphazardly grabbed a kunai and ran it across his finger. Pain seethed through his hand and he smiled, it wasn't a dream. But maybe his depression had made him hallucinate even if he was awake. It was possible, wasn't it? Naruto didn't want to get his hopes up again only to have them dashed by cold hard reality.

But even so, he couldn't help but smile. Glancing around quickly he saw Sakura coming up behind him, Naruto grabbed her by the arm, hard, and pulled her to where he'd been standing.

"N-Naruto! What is it?!" Sakura asked, feeling slightly angered that she was being shoved around by Naruto. Naruto ignored her and continued staring at the hallucination.

"Sakura, do you see him...?" Naruto asked, shielding him self for the cold dose of reality she would give him. But he had to be sure, even if it meant embarrassing him self once more. Sakura didn't respond, her eyes as wide as saucers. Naruto shook her slightly, "Sakura! Do you see him...?!" Naruto asked again, a very serious tone over-riding his normally happy voice.

A smile appeared on Sakura's lips and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Yes Naruto..." She said in such a quiet voice it was almost a whisper, "I see him too..."

Naruto's look of shock slowly spread into a grin as wide as the last time Sasuke had been there. He quickly moved through the crowd with Sakura close behind. When they emerged, Sasuke glanced around several times before he finally spotted them. Naruto's heart beat increased dramatically.

"...Sasuke...?" Naruto asked cautiously.

A small smile crept onto Sasuke's lips. Neither of them moved for what could have easily been an eternity to them. Sasuke laughed lightly, "Did you miss me, Dobe?"

Naruto gasped and a wide grin spread across his face, without another thought Naruto flung himself at Sasuke and hugged him tightly. Not caring if Sasuke wanted it or not. Sasuke was taken a-back by Naruto's reaction but slowly hugged him back. When he was sure it wasn't a trick, he hugged him back as tightly as Naruto hugged him.

"Sasuke, we missed you so much and I..." Naruto trailed off as Sasuke placed a finger on Naruto's lips. Sasuke smiled lightly.

"Naruto...I'm sorry."

The smile faded from Naruto's face as tears stung his eyes. Sasuke tensed for a moment as the blonde stared up at him with such sad blue eyes. Just when Sasuke was sure Naruto would scream for the death penalty he felt something warm brush up against his lips.

Sasuke froze for a moment, realizing what was happening. Naruto had done more than forgiven him. When the blonde pulled away he smiled again.

Sasuke smiled back slowly as well, feeling happy for the first time again in a very long time. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest when he saw Sasuke return the smile.

"I forgive you..."

_Love me..._

* * *

**A/N: **So...what do you think? Reveiw please...? -holds out collection tin-


End file.
